Hershey's Kiss: Twists
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: Edward and Roy are Finally living together and have a good life going, but some surprising twists happen. Weddings, Kids, and Rapists… What will be come of the Fullmetal and Flame alchemists? EdRoy AlFletcher
1. Getting Married in WHAT?

**Name…..**

**Hershey's Kiss : Twists **

**Summary…..**

**Edward and Roy are Finally living together and have a good live goin, but some surprising twists happen. Weddings, Kids, and Rapists… What will be come of the Fullmetal and Flame alchemists? **

**Rating……**

**Mature Audiences only ….sorry **

**Warnings…..**

**Weddings, Kids, Rapists…..just like in the summary**

**Maze Hughes is ALIVE in my story and so is Alfons Heidrich **

**Parings…..**

**Ed/Roy Al/Fletcher Winry/Russell **

**I do NOT own FMA in any way…Hey I rhymed !!! **

**_(---Hershey's kiss---)_**

**Getting Married in …WHAT?!?!**

Today was a special day for Alphonse and Fletcher because they were getting married. But the sad thing was it wasn't really legal because the Fürhur didn't want same sex relationships.

Because of this they were going to have a fake wedding but if the Fürhur were to change his mind about this, they would be legally married.

" Hey Alphonse, are you ready?" Edward asked. He entered the small room were Alphonse was getting ready for his big day.

" yeah…dose this dress make me look fat?" Alphonse said with a striate face.

" …um… nope… I think you look very…er…pretty." Edward said.

(okay, by now your probally thinking 'wait isn't Al a guy in this fic?' and to aweser your question yes he is.)

_**ƒLÅšh ßå©K!!!**_

"_okay, Winry, I dare u to um…Make out with that rock over there!" Edward said ask he pointed to a random rock._

" _fine." Winry said as she picked um the poor defenseless rock._

_later_

" _Alphonse and Edward, I dare you guys to ware dresses for your wedding instead of tuxedoes!" Winry said laughing_

" _um…okay!" Edward and Alphonse said._

_**ËñÐ øƒ ƒLÅšh ßå©K**_

Alphonse really regretted that day.

" so are you happy your getting married?" Edward said.

" Even though its not a real wedding Im still glad im getting married. And your going to walk me down the isle right?" Al asked. Since there Father wasn't there Edward was going to walk Al down the isle and Al would do the same for Edward.

" yes I am and don't worry. Its going to be great." Edward said as he herd the music start. " come on your gonna be late!" Then he grabed Al's hand and ran out the door to the ceremony.

_**(---Hershey's kiss---)**_

The wedding was to be held in Risimbol so they wouldn't be near the military.

There were only a few friends there to witness the wedding. (HA a few….more like every one they know…)

Russell Trigham( Fletcher's best man), Winry Trigham ( yes sadly she and Russell are married…poor Russell…one of al's brides maids too),Jake Tringham (they had a kid and hes the ring bearer), Pinako, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Riza Havoc(married too), Maze Huges (ALIVE!), Gracia Hughes, Elyisa Hughes (Flower girl), Rose Thomas (another one of Al's brides maids), Noah( from the movie and one of Al's brides maids), And Alfons Heidrich ( from the movie and hes ALIVE too).

Alphonse was warring a white brides dress that fit his curves nicely.

( u make up what it looks like but it's a simple ((flat chested)) halter dress)

The music started and Elyisa walked down the isle with a basket of flower petals.

Then Winry and Russell came down the isle, then Rose with Roy(there just going down the isle cause rose dosnt like anyone but needed a guy that wasn't married), Then Noah and Alfons. They all got in there spots and waited for the bride

-cough-Alphonse-cough- to come down the isle with Edward.

Then Alphonse and Edward walked down the isle together with there arms conceited. When they reached the end Edward passed Alphonse to Fletcher and sat down by Roy.

Fletcher was wearing a tux but his hat thingy he usually wears was black.

The minister came in to view with the bible in his hands. " dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding between to people who love each other."

He then motioned for Al and Fletcher to face each other. " do you Alphonse Margaret Elric take Fletcher James Trigham to be you lawfully wedded husband, Threw sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Al just smiled and said " I do."

" and do you Fletcher James Trigham Take Alphonse Margaret Elric to be you lawfully wedded er…husband, Threw sickness and heath as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Fletcher said.

" I now pronounce you Husband and er…husband! You may now kiss the…um…dang it just kiss!" the minister said as left.

Alphonse and Fletcher kissed and everyone cheered. Then Fletcher picked Alphonse up bridle style and walked out to a car were they drove of to the After party.

_**(-----Hershey's Kiss-----)**_

The after party was really fun. The Bride –cough-Alphonse-cough- and Groom had there first dance. Then every one else got up to dance too.

Edward and Roy were dancing a slow dance with each other. Edward was resting his head on Roy's chest and Roy was laying his head on Edwards head.

" do you think this, this Marriage thing could happen with us?" Roy asked looking at Ed.

Edward shrugged. He thought about it alot and he was sure that he wanted to jump on Roy and scream 'Yes I want this to happen with us !!!' but he didn't want to sound to eager.

" I don't know…" he lied and he was mentally kicking him self.

Roy looked kind of disappointed. Hell he was depressed. He wanted to propose to Edward but what if he said no? 'agh! this is so frustrating. Maybe I'll just ask Alphonse to talk to Edward for me.' Roy thought.

The song ended and Roy asked " is it alright if I dance with Alphonse?"

Edward looked at Roy and said " um…ok" and Roy left.

Fletcher was dancing with Alphonse when Roy Came over. He tapped Alphonse on the shoulder and asked " may I have this dance" Alphonse accepted and told Fletcher he would dance with him later.

Alphonse then held on to Roy as they started to dance. He could tell something was wrong by the way Roy's facial expirations were.

"Roy what's wrong?" Al asked.

Roy sighed. He could never keep any thing from Alphonse. " I wanted to Propose to Edward-"

" oh mi god really?! I'm so happy for you!" Alphonse cried and he hugged Roy.

Roy then pulled Alphonse away and said " I need some help because I think he might say no."

" You want me to asked Nii-san if he would like getting married? and why do you think he'll say no?" Al asked

" yes. and Because I mentioned it to him and all he said was 'I don't know' and it looked like he really didn't want to. So would you?" Roy asked getting on his knees.

" ok I will be cause I want you guys to be happy." Al said and he kissed Roy's forehead and walked off to find Edward.

Roy was on his knees shocked. 'well Ed did say Al likes to be affectionate.'

_**END of CHAPTER ONE!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. two sides of one

_**2 sides of one**_

Edward was currently sitting on their favorite old swing when they were younger. " god…I could have said 'oh…maybe...' or ' Id love to ' jezz…know he probally thinks that I don't want to know…-sigh-" Edward put his head in his hands and tried to suppress a sob.

Alphonse was still in his dress walking up the hill to reach Edward. He could hear Ed's sobs from the middle of the hill. When Al reached Ed he silently knelt down on one knee and put an hand on Edward's back.

"Nii-san, what's wrong? Stop crying please." Alphonse already knew what was wrong but…yeah.

"Al…-sniff-I made a mistake I think…" Edward said as he looked at Al.

"What kind of mistake?" Alphonse asked.

" Well…Y-you see… Roy and M-me were…dancing…and –sniff- he asked M-me…if the whole…Marriage thing…-sniff- could work…with…us…and I..I…" Edward started

" You what?" Alphonse asked.

" I said… ' I don't really Know…' and it sounded -sniff-…like I really…didn't want to -sniff-…get…married." By the time Edward finished he was full on crying.

Alphonse Held on to his brother and stroked his back trying to calm him down.

After what felt like 10 minutes Edward finally calmed down and looked at Al.

Alphonse said " well dose he love you?"

"yes. He says he dose." Ed said

" And do you love him?" Al asked

" I always do and I'll never stop." Edward said

Alphonse stood up and said "well…then do you want to get married?"

"yes. I just said that so I wouldn't sound eager." Edward said

Alphonse came up and back handed Edward in the face. " You dumb ass! You never say 'oh…I don't know...' you say something that will get him to know you want to get married!"

Edward rubbed the spot on his face " I know that now!"

There were big storm clouds and a strike of thunder could be heard.

Edward said "its going to rain today…"

Alphonse then looked at his brother and said " I think it already has" **(1)**

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

Roy was sitting at one of the tables under the covered area. He was messing with a red velvet box in his pocket and was talking to Hughes . oh god. **_Hughes_** .And his Pictures. Oh double god. His _**Pictures**_

" This ones when we were at the park, and this ones with Edwards pencil squishy **(2)**, and this one is with the writers cat Marshmellow, and this ones…" Hughes trailed off because he noticed that Roy wasn't listening. Not like normal were he tries to not listen but dose any way. No. This was actual 'not listening because Im totally sad or scared about something' not listening.

" hey Roy, Roy?" Hughes waved a hand in front of Roys face. Then he snapped a couple times.

" W-what? What happened, what?" Roy said blinking a couple times as he did so.

" what's eating you Roy?" Hughes said.

"-sigh- I wanted to asked Edward to marry me-" Roy started

" REALLY?!?!?!? OMG!!! ROY! I CANT WAIT!! CAN ELYSIA BE THE FLOWER GIRL FOR YOUR WEDDING TO???" Hughes cried.

"Hughes! I didn't Propose to him yet! That's why I'm all disappointed and crap!" Roy Shouted

"oh…well why not?" Hughes asked

"Cause…I sort of mentioned it to him…and he said 'I don't know' like he really didn't want to." Roy said

"well…dose he love you?" Hughes asked.

"He says he dose all the time." Roy said

"…and do you love him?" Hughes asked.

" Yes with all my heart and soul." Roy said

Hughes stood up and said " well then what are you waiting for? There's no way he'll say no!" and he pushed Roy up and walked him over to a window thingy that showed the swing that Al and Edward were by.

Alphonse was standing out from under the tree staring at the sky while Edward was sitting on the swing.

Then, Big rain clouds hovered over Rissimbol and a roll of thunder and a strike of lightning could be heard. Then all of a sudden it was poring down rain.

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

Since Al was out from under the tree, he was soaked.

Al could hear the laughter of his brother so he lifted his dress a little and kicked off his high healed shoes **(3)** and walked to his brother.

Ed stopped laughing and got up and ran away from Al. " Ah! Don't hurt me Al!!! Please!" Alphonse started to chase his brother threw the rain and soon they were both laughing.

Then Edward ran in the covered area of they wedding reception with Alphonse fallowing after. They ran around tables and around the Buffet. Then Edward saw Roy and said " Roy help! Alphonse is trying to kill me!" and Alphonse yelled back " im not gonna kill you I just want to hug you really tightly!" And they ran around Roy and around and around getting Roy very dizzy. Until he grabbed Ed and hugged him and hid him behind himself.

"aw! Roy, you ruined my fun!" Alphonse cried.

"it isn't fun if your trying to hurt someone!" Edward said from the safety of Roy.

Then Fletcher came up and kissed Al and said "why are you all wet Alphonse?"

Alphonse just smiled and said "no reason." And dragged Fletcher and Hughes away to leave Ed and Roy alone.

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

Roy and Edward were sitting at a random table just staring around. Then Roy got up and said " I'll be right back ok Edward?" Ed nodded and Roy Left.

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

Roy walking down the path to the train station with an umbrella in hand. He was just taking a walk to clear his head when he heard a faint mewing sound. Roy turned to the sound and saw a box by a tree.

Roy walked up to the box and looked in side and saw a tiny Black and Yellow kitten.

Roy knelt down to get a closer look and he picked up the kitten. Its body had yellow on the left and black on the right. It split right down the middle from the tail to its face like it was a yellow kitty to start with and was dipped side ways in black paint.

It was like the two sides equaled Edward and Roy and if you put them to gether you got …well, this kitten.

Roy set the kitten on his leg and it cradled closer to his coat. Roy sighed and said " well I guess I cant leave you now."

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

Edward was taking a nap in his bed that he used when he was over here to get his auto mail fixed. He was in his tank top and boxers with his hair out of its braid.

Roy silently opened the door a crack and looked in and saw Edward sleeping so he opened the door more and walked in and said on the bed.

Edward woke up and sat up and saw Roy. "Roy, What's going on?"

Roy just hugged Ed and said "wait here I have something for you." And walked out of the room. He came back and held a box behind his back.

"Now Ed close your eyes." And Edward did so. He gently placed he box on Edwards lap and said "ok open them now."

Edward opened them and saw a blue box with a yellow ribbon. "what's this for?" Edward asked.

Roy just said " I saw it and thought of you and me."

Edward blinked and opened the box and saw the Black and yellow kitten with a red bow around its neck.

" Aww, its so cute Roy." Edward said and he hugged Roy.

" Pick her up." Roy instructed

" it's a her?" Edward asked and picked her up.

"yeah. I had Al look for me." Roy said

Edward picked the kitten up and held her up to look at her. Then he noticed that on the ribbon that the kitten was wearing was a geld ring with a black diamond.

Edward gasped and set the kitten down and toke the ribbon of and held on to the ring and looked at Roy. "Roy?" Edward asked as he saw Roy climb off the bed and get down on one knee.

" Edward, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms." Roy took the ring from Edward and said "Edward, with this ring will you marry me?"

Edward was crying by the time Roy finished and said "yes Roy. I will marry you." And he hugged Roy and kissed him.

Roy then took Edwards left hand and put the ring on his ring finger and said "I hope we didn't crush the kitten." Edward blinked and looked at the kitten and smiled.

Edward picked the kitten up and held it out to Roy and said " look Roy, its our baby!"

Roy looked at Edwards smiling face and looked at the kittens sleepy one and said " I guess it is." And he kissed the kitten on the head.

_**(----Hershey's Kiss----)**_

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**(1 , Roy refers to the rain as crying.**_

_**(2, If you read my story CatNip you'll under stand.**_

_**(3, To make Al look taller cause Fletcher was almost as tall as Russell now.**_


	3. Kyoko Mustang!

Ello! Me back! And I will write up to chapter 4 or 5 to day. YAY ME!!! –claps-

If its NOT bold and in prentices (…) than my inner me said it…

(CAUSE IM …uhhh….errrr….I LYKE PUDDING!!!)

-sigh- me too…me too.

_**(-----Hershey's Kiss-----)**_

**Kyoko Mustang?!**

Right after Roy proposed to Edward, Ed tackled Alphonse, told him the good news, and then showed him the new kitten.

From were Roy was sitting he could see Edward hold up the kitten and Al totally melted at its cuteness. Ok… not really but he 'awwwed' really loud, started petting the kitten, rolled on the floor for a few, and then tackled Edo. Really.

Roy was laughing his head of and Edward was…just laying there. Then, in came Hughes with his Camera Of DEWM!

( OMIGAWD!!! RUNNN!!!)

"Well…that was Random" Edward said who was standing behind Roy with his arms around Roy's neck.

"Omigawd!! Don't sneak up on me like that Edo love." Roy said after reliving from his heart attack. I'm joking again…he's fine.

Just then the kitten attacked Roy's shoe and Edward just said 'Aww' when Roy just said 'Get the hell away from me ya little bastard'

"Roy! Don't call Kyoko Mustang a bastard. She's like are baby Roy. You have to be nice." Edward said. he picked the kitten up and set her on Roy's lap. Roy looked at Ed and said "Kyoko Mustang? That's her name?"

"Yep! Alphonse thought of it. It means 'Mirror'. And I REALLY think it fits her perfectly. Don't you think, Snuggles?" Edward asked as he kissed the kittens head.

"snuggles? Ok…your so going to give the cat brain damage with switching is name." Roy said taking the band out of Ed's hair and running his hand though it.

"it's a nickname. Like yours Sweetness." And he kissed Roy on the lips. A lot. They just kept kissing. For like an hour.

(Jezz! Get a room much! Not really…I lyke teh yaoi!)

_**(-----Hershey's Kiss-----)**_

_some were in the distance, some one was watching the make out session. _

(And no not a raging yaoi fangirl thinking 'wow!!! THIS IS HOTT!!' jezz…)

_The person watched the disgusting show between Roy and Ed. _**He**_ was wishing that He was the one kissing Edward. _**He** _was the one getting to marry Edo. _**He**_ was the one to take Edward's innocents. _**Not**_ Mustang. _**Him**. **Not**_ Roy. _**Him.**

(ok I think they get it!!!)

_The person smirked as he saw them get up and leave to there room as to which he fallowed._

"_soon Edward…you will be mine."_

_**(-----Hershey's Kiss-----)**_

Roy envied that Kitten. Edward took it _everywhere_! well it was cute how Edward put his new wedding ring on the kitten's tiny golden paw that one time.

"Aw. Isn't she just the cutest thing Babi?" Edward asked . they were in their bed looking at Kyoko. Their new 'Baby'.

(I bet u were thinking they were doin somthin naughty…bad u! –whacks with a rolled up newspaper-)

Well anyway, Edward was sleeping on Roy's chest when the kitten mewed at the side of the bed. Roy who was awake watching his blonde angel sleep, bent over, and picked up the kitten. He put her on his chest next to Edward and was stroking her odd color fur. But her purring could be heard from a mile away and it woke Edward up.

And that's were Edward's out of the blue sentence came from.

"yeah, but I'd say your way cuter Koneko." Roy said as he kissed the top of Edo's head.

"well your in a good mood." Edward said as he sat up and sat in Roy's lap.

Roy also sat up and leaned against the head board. "what do you mean?" Roy asked. Edward smiled and leaded on Roy again with his head on Roy's chest. " You only call me Xing names (1) when your in a good mood Roy." Edward said as he snuggled in to the crook of Roy's neck.

" I guess your right." Roy said as he rubbed unknown transmutation circles on Edward's back. Kyoko Mewed and crawled up to Roy and Ed and fell to her side laying to show she wanted to be petted.

Edward Awed at the sight. " Roy, thank you for getting me Kyoko. She just so…cute!" and Edward tackled Roy with kisses. now, that scene would make any person go 'Awww!'…unless there a homophobe or just plain weird. (2)

"Babi, I love you so much." Edward said in the mess of what we call blankets and people. umm…ok…more detail…Ok then their current position…well, Roy was pinned down by Ed, who was straddling Roy's hips and kissing his neck. Roy moaned and reached his hands down to Edward's pants and undid the buckle, sliding his hands down and grasping on to his hard member. Edward gasped as he looked in a random derection .

Roy looked back at Edward and saw he was looking toward the door. He also saw the fear and shock in his face.

Roy looked at the door and also gasped at what he saw...

_**(-----Hershey's Kiss-----)**_

**Me sorry for the cliffy…PIE 4 REVIEWERS!!!!!!!**

_**(1 Xing is Japan for teh story…**_

**Kyoko - (**_**Key-o-co**_**) – Girls- Japanese - Mirror**

**Koneko – (co-Nee-co) – Girls- Japanese – kitten**

_**(2) sorry...but u are weird if u didn't think that was cute!**_


	4. The Deal That Stops Every Thing

**Last time on Hershey's Kiss…**

_Roy looked back at Edward and saw he was looking toward the door. He also saw the fear and shock in his face._

_Roy looked at the door and also gasped at what he saw._

_**(((----Hershey's Kiss----)))**_

**The Deal That Stops Every Thing**

There, in front of the closed door, was Frank Archer.

"Archer?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Roy asked taking his hand out of Edward's pants and standing up.

Archer looked at Roy. "I just came to take what is rightfully mine."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Roy asked

Archer gestured toward Ed, who was backed up against the head bored, obviously avoiding Archers gaze. Roy looked back at Ed and asked "Edward? What dose he mean?"

Edward just sunk farther in the blankets.

Roy walked over to Ed, and grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Edward! What dose Archer mean? 'Rightfully his'?" Roy asked

"Edward is mine. He made a deal with me way back when he was 12." Archer said

_**Flash Back**_

"_Lt. Cornal Archer?" Edward asked in a shy voice. __**(1)**_

_Archer looked up from his work to see Edward. He smirked at his appearance._

_Edward was wearing a School Girls uniform. Complete with the white dress shirt, black tie, and A plaid black and red mini skirt. _

"_Edward, Edward, Edward…my what a pleasant surprise." Archer said in a perverted voice._

_Edward blinked. "you told me to come here Sir."_

"_I know. Now for are deal." Archer said as Edward walked over to the couch in front of Archer's desk._

"_Right. Your going to convince the military to let me become a state alchemist and I… let you…take me…when ever you want." Edward said. Drooping his head so his bangs covered his blush. _

_Archer smirked as he said down next to Edward. He pushed Ed's bangs out of his face and around his ear. "That's Right Edo-Koi." And he pushed Edward back on the couch and he started their 'Activities' _

_**End of Flash Back**_

"WHAT?!" Roy yelled.

Roy kept yelling things until a shy voice stopped him "its true." Edward said. His face tear stained like no tomorrow.

Roy looked to Ed and his gaze softened. "Edo, why did you do that?" He asked quietly

"its to late to do any thing about it. He signed a contract and every thing" Archer said and he whipped out the sheet of paper. With Edward and Archers name's on it.

"Now that its all worked out. Edward is to come with me." Archer said as he grabbed Edward's wrist.

"Don't touch Edward, Archer!" Roy yelled

"and what will you do about it? I out rank you." Archer said as he showed his badge thingy that said Brigadier - General Frank Archer.

"Archer please don't. I really didn't think you remembered that after 4 years." Edward said as he tried to get Archer to let go of his wrist with shakey hands.

"oh, I remembered. Every day. But, when I learned you were getting married I had to stop it. Because your mine Edward. And if your marrying some one, it will be me." And he grabbed Edward by the collar and French-kissed him.

Roy was just standing there, for once he didn't know what to do. But then out of no where a camera flung out and hit archer's shoulder.

"Don't EVER Touch my best friends fiancé Archer!" And in came Hughes, Hawkeye, and Havoc. With guns, and a …camera.

"heh…don't worry. I will do a lot more than that!" and Archer picked Edward up bridle style, ran out the open sliding glass door, jumped over the 3 story balcony, ran over to a black Mercedes, and drove off. With Edward. Omg…WITH EDWARD?!

It took Roy a moment to realize. " Shit! Edward!" and Roy, the hero of the Issbal massacre, Broke down in sobs.

_**(((----Hershey's Kiss----)))**_

**(1 ….i don't remember Archer's Rank when Edward was 12 so...yeah…**


	5. Was It The Better Kill?

**MUHAHAHAHA!!! …………………………………..i live**

**(Eds POV) sorta…**

**and he crys a lot in this fix cause Eds just soooo emo and like he remembers EVERTHING bad at once kinda thing going on.**

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

_**Was it the Better Kill?**_

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

Last time…on Hershey's Kiss…(what MENT to happen…I messed up… Sorry!!)

"_Don't EVER Touch my best friends fiancé Archer!" And in came Hughes, Hawkeye, and Havoc. With guns, and a …camera._

"_heh…don't worry. I will do a lot more than that!" and Archer picked Edward up bridle style, ran out the closed sliding glass door, shattering the glass in the process, jumped over the 2 story balcony, ran over to a black Mercedes, and drove off. With Edward. O…m…g…WITH EDWARD?! _

_It took Roy a moment to realize. " Shit! Edward No!" and Roy Eds soon to be lover couldn't even save him from the torture to come._

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

In a blink Ed was picked up Bridle style by Frank. He started to struggle and cried out "Roy! Help!"

BAM!

The sound of glass shattering met his ears. Then he noticed he was falling. The first thing Edward did was cling to Archer. (XP) The impact of the fall wasn't that bad. Archer kinda stumbled over but quickly regained his composure and ran to a car that had just driven up.

Archer opened the back door of the car and shoved Edward in on his back. He then climbed on top of Edward and captured his hands in between their bodies.

Edward noticed that the car was on its way and that Archer had some how remove his auto mail arm. what. the. Fuck.?

"Archer! What the hell!! Let me go! Please?!" Edward was starting to tear up.

"Edward you signed the contract, so I don't have to do any thing you want. You have to do what ever I want. And I want you now. And I mean-" the car had stopped and be for you could say 'Marshmellow's nuts' Edward was in very small room with a twin mattress on the floor.

Archer came in to the small room with ….a video camera in his hands.

"Now."

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

Roy stared blankly at all the shattered glass on the floor.

"Roy! HELLO! We'll get Edward back!" Hughes said trying to make Roy snap out of it.

" I now we will." Roy looked out the balcony. "Maze while the hell is Archer such an ass?" Roy asked. Now he was pissed so he pulled on his gloves and fast-walked to the door.

"Whoa! Chief! Hold it up! We should think up a plan about how to go about this!!" Havoc said as he slapped Roy across the face (1)

Roy recoiled and sighed . they were right. But… " ok then any ideas?" He asked as he staired at the blank faces of his subordinates

"None eh?" Roy said

They all shook there heads.

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

Archer kissed Ed affectionately. Yes he already Fucked Ed, With the view of the camera, and know he felt like teasing Ed before he left him to sleep.

"Edo…..i love u soo much you know." He said as he snuggled Ed's neck.

Edward was trying really hard to not let his tears fall but it was just so hard.

"Edo-_Koi_." Archer said, a little angry

Ed slightly gasped, remembering the word he was suppose to say.

"…I-I love….you too-" Ed took a deep breath "Frank…" and he sat up a little and kissed Archer on the lips. Just a little peak. Then pulled back and blushed.

Archer smirked. " I love it when u say that." Then he got up and turned to the camera and picked it up.

It was still running.

"Ed, say hi to the viewer which just so happens to be none other than Roy Mustang him self!" Archer said

Edward's eye widen slightly. Then he just looked away. A blush spread a cross his face.

"Edo! Remember what I told you…" Archer growled.

Edward looked up at the camera and did a slightly sexy poise and voice. " Roy, I've learned that Frank can touch me in ways you cant, can make me feel things in ways you cant, and most importantly," Ed licked his lips "is a way better fuck."

You could tell there was nervousness in his voice. It laterally was killing him to say this. But it would kill him if he didn't.

Was it the better kill?

End of Chapter.

_**( ----Hershey's Kiss---- )**_

(1) I just felt the need to bitch slap some one…but not Edo cause he gets to much of that.

Ok this was written in Geography during a movie I was suppose to be taking note on….but I didn't . I felt the adoring fans of Hershey's Kiss disserve a new chapter!!!

Well…REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. The Aftermath

Heyy, I'm back again

**Heyy, I'm back again! I know its been awhile and I was just randomly looking at my reviews and saw this stories reviews. A lot of people said stuff like 'Right in to the first paragraph and all I see is spelling mistakes!' So, I re-read my story, and cringed. Its sooo bad! EVERY THING. Not just spelling!! Nooo! . UGH! Well, I'm going to start updating more, and way better then the first five chapters. **

**THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC. WELL, A LOT OF OOC. SORRY FOR NOT SAYING IT EARLIER. THAT MEANS THAT YES, EDWARD WILL CRY A LOT, AL WILL BE MORE TOUGH THEN ED AT TIMES, ROY MIGHT FEEL HELPLESS AND UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING, HAVOC MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE SMART ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING, AND ARCHER WILL BE…WELL ARCHER.**

**ENJOY.**

**(--Hershey's Kiss--)**

The Aftermath

There was an eerie silence in the office that day. It was fine in the morning, until Roy opened a packed labeled IMPORTANT; TOP SECRET.

That's when Roy had gathered his three closest friends, Maze, Riza and Jean plus Alphonse to watch the video tape that had 'To: Roy, Love: Edward' on the top.

The silence droned on, because no one could gather themselves up to speak. Then suddenly the silence wasn't so silent anymore because the tape had run out of video and when to fuzz and static.

But they still sat there, starring at the fuzzy screen. Just starring. Not doing anything, but breathing and blinking.

Breathing and blinking.

Blinking and breathing.

Breathing and blinking.

Blinkin- WAIT A SECOND. Was That A SIGH?!

Jean stood up straight from his leaning position on the wall, and walked to the VHS player and removed the tape.

"I'm going to take this to the lab and see if they can figure out where this was shot." Jean said as he picked up the paper used to package the tape and made his was toward the exit.

And nobody stopped him.

The next to leave was Riza, mumbling things about 'guns' and 'a dead man'.

It wasn't surprising that she didn't tell Roy to finish his paper work. He wouldn't have heard her anyway.

All Maze could do was put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, then leave the room.

When Alphonse did something different, he didn't leave but instead walked over to Roy and hugged him. Tears streaming down their faces but no sound escaped their lips.

Roy finally made a move and hugged back. And a second later a choked sob was heard.

A single sob. And the another, and another until they were both sobbing their hearts out.

Then the three friends that had left were doing the same.

**(--Hershey's Kiss--)**

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field"

Edward was singing. Singing a song he heard once. Once, and he couldn't get it out of his head.

"_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_** (1)**

It has been about two or three days since Archer sent Roy the video, and they already made about five more.

It was only an hour ago that they had finished the fifth one, which was the dirtiest yet. Ed shuddered as he remembered. That one would make it to Roy in four days because Archer decided to put more then one tape at a time in the mail.

'Roy… save me.' He thought while he continued his song.

"Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"

**(--Hershey's Kiss--)**

**(1) Song is Viva La Vida, by Coldplay.**


	7. Read this nowwww

**Attention!**

I am going to be **RE-WRITING** this story. You will see **longer chapters**, WAY better **grammar**, more **drama**, more **humor**, and less **Out of Character** moments.

So keep on the look out for more of this story! **:D**

**3 Molly**


	8. If you didnt read the new 7 then read me

**Attention!**

I am going to be **RE-WRITING** this story. You will see **longer chapters**, WAY better **grammar**, more **drama**, more **humor**, and less **Out of Character** moments.

So keep on the look out for more of this story! **:D**

**3 Molly**


End file.
